


Alles beginnt und endet am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Melotron, Songfic, Welle: Erdball - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: John versucht sich an der Poesie!  feat. Melotron und Welle:Erdball (thanks for the lyrics)  * geschrieben 07/2012





	Alles beginnt und endet am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit

Ich möchte dich berühren, einfach so.  
Ich möchte dich verführen, einfach so.  
Ich möchte dich lieben irgendwo.

John las die Worte, markierte den Text. DELETE  
Es war das peinlichste, was er jemals getan hatte.  
Der Lüfter seines Notebooks arbeite schon wie verrückt, so lang saß er schon damit auf dem Sessel. Und hatte nichts geschrieben.  
Schon zweimal musste er Sherlocks Fragen abwehren, über was er denn schrieb.  
Wieder merkte er den Blick seines Gegenüber. Gleichmütig zuckte er die Schultern. Was wusste der schon?!

Ich entdecke für dich die Weltenzahl.  
Und suche nach dir im Sternenall.

DELETE  
Warum hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen?

Ich brauche das Gefühl, dass du mir gibst.  
Und sag mir noch einmal "Ich liebe dich!"  
DELETE

Kritischer Blick. Nichtssagende Antwort.

Der Mond erliegt dem ersten Sonnenstrahl  
Der Tag erwacht für uns ein letztes Mal.  
Nun bring mich noch mal ganz weit weg von hier ....

DELETE

John Watson fehlte einfach die prosaische Ader. Er ärgerte sich, dass er Molly zugesagt hatte, ihr zu helfen.  
Sie wollte ein romantisches Gedicht, für einen Auserwählten. Natürlich hatte John dreimal nachgefragt, ob es für Sherlock Holmes war. Molly hatte immer verneint. Er musste ihr glauben.  
Nun versuchte er romantische Zeilen zu verfassen, was ihm schwerer fiel, als er gedacht hatte.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir ein bisschen mehr von dir.

Dunkle Locken, graue Augen, messerscharfer Verstand ...

Ich weiß, es wird nie sein  
wir beide ganz allein  
doch niemand kann dir widerstehen.  
Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht habe ich nur an dich gedacht.

Molly hatte nicht viel über den Mann erzählt. Doch John hatte sowieso ein anderes Bild vor Augen. Endlich fielen ihm die Worte ein.

Sag mal, spürst du nicht?  
Meine Welt dreht sich immer nur um dich?  
Warum willst du nicht verstehen?

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre ganz nah bei dir.

Fragender Blick.  
"Nichts, Sherlock!"  
Beleidigtes Wegschauen.

DELETE

John klappte das Notebook zu. Er musste Molly sagen, dass er das einfach nicht konnte.  
Außerdem brauchte er frische Luft.

Kaum war er aus dem Haus öffnete Sherlock Johns Laptop. Er war neugierig und beunruhigt, denn Johns Mimik die letzten Stunden wies beunruhigende Züge auf.  
Durch Mycroft wusste Sherlock schon lang, wie er Daten zurückholen konnte. Tat das und las erstaunt die Worte.  
John kam zurück, er hörte ihn unten an der Tür. Aber er konnte den Computer nicht aus der Hand legen. Wieder und wieder las er die Worte. Jedes Mal gingen sie tiefer, wurden intensiver.  
Verwunderung wich Verstehen.

Konnte das sein? Sie beide? Ganz allein?

John stand in der Tür und sah ihn.  
Kein Impuls. Nichts. Starre. Hinunterschlucken.  
"Für Molly" brachte John schließlich heraus.  
"Du und Molly?" ebenso heißer.  
Verständnislosigkeit auf zwei Seiten.  
Kopfschütteln.  
Ein Notebook fiel zu Boden. Ein Mann stand auf. Steif und doch voller Energie.  
Ein erschrockenes Reh stand in der Tür. Ein Jäger ging zum Angriff über. Eine Flucht - nur ein Gedanke, keine Tat.  
Ein Schuss, ein Kuss. Ein Fallen in die Tiefe.  
Zwei Männer, zwei Brüder, zwei Liebende .... eins.


End file.
